vgmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Brawl
Original Songs * Main Theme * Menu 1 * Battlefield *Battlefield Ver. 2 * Final Destination * Victory Themes * PictoChat * Online Practice Stage * Results Display Screen * Tourney Registration * Tourney Grid * Tourney Match End * Vs. Master Hand *Classic: Results Screen for Master Hand * Classic Mode Clear * All-Star Rest * Home-Run Contest * Trophy Gallery * Sticker Album * Coin Launcher * Stage Builder * Target Smash!! * Adventure Map *Step: The Plain *Step: The Cave *Step: Subspace *Step: Subspace Ver.2 *Step: Subspace Ver.3 * Boss Battle Song * Save Point * Credits Arrangements Super Smash Bros *Menu 2 (Melee) *Menu (Super Smash Bros Melee) *Credits (Super Smash Bros) *Opening (Super Smash Bros Melee) Super Mario Bros *Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros) *Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros) *Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros) *Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros 3) *Castle / Boss Fortress (SMW / SMB3) *Title / Ending (Super Mario World) *Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros) * Luigi's Mansion Theme *Gritzy Desert (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time) *Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine) *Ricco Harbor (Super Mario Sunshine) *Ground Theme 2 (Super Mario Bros) *Mario Bros (Mario Bros) *Mario Circuit (Super Mario Kart) *Luigi Raceway (Mario Kart 64) *Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Double Dash!!) Donkey Kong *Jungle Level (Donkey Kong Country) *The Map Page / Bonus Stage (Donkey Kong Country) *Opening (Donkey Kong) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *King K.Rool / Ship Deck 2 (Donkey Kong Country) *Bramble Blast (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Battle for Storm Hill (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Jungle Level Ver. 2 (Donkey Kong Country) Legend of Zelda *Title (The Legend of Zelda) *Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda) *Great Temple / Temple (Zelda II) *The Dark World (A Link to the Past) *Hidden Mountain & Forest (A Link to the Past) *Tal Tal Heights (Link's Awakening) *Hyrule Field (Ocarina of Time) *Song of Storms (Ocarina of Time) *Molgera Battle (The Wind Waker) *Ocarina Medley (Ocarina of Time) *Village of the Blue Maiden (Four Swords Adventures) Metroid * Main Theme (Metroid) * Norfair (Metroid) * Ending (Metroid) * Vs. Ridley (Super Metroid *Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (Super Metroid) * Sector 1 (Metroid Fusion) *Opening / Menu (Metroid Prime) Yoshi * Ending (Yoshi's Story) * Obstacle Course (Yoshi's Island) * Obstacle Course Ver.2 (Yoshi's Island) * Yoshi's Island * Flower Garden (Yoshi Touch & Go) * Wildlands (Yoshi's Island DS) Kirby * The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Kirby Air Ride) * King Dedede's Theme (Kirby's Dream Land) * Boss Theme Medley (Kirby Series) * Butter Building * Gourmet Race (Kirby Super Star) * Meta Knight's Revenge (Kirby Super Star) * Vs. Marx (Kirby Super Star) * 02 Battle (Kirby 64) * Forest / Nature Area (Kirby and the Amazing Mirror) * Squeak Squad Theme (Kirby Squeak Squad) Star Fox * Main Theme (Star Fox) * Corneria (Star Fox) * Main Theme (Star Fox 64) * Area 6 (Star Fox 64) * Star Wolf (Star Fox 64) * Space Armada * Area 6 Ver.2 F-Zero * Mute City * White Land * Fire Field * Car Select * Dream Chaser * Devil's Call in Your Heart * Climb Up! And Get the Land Chance * Brain Cleaner * Shotgun Kiss * Planet Colors Sonic * His World - Instrumental Pikmin * World Map * Forest of Hope * Environmental Noises Pokemon * Pokemon Main Theme * Pokemon Center * Road to Viridian City * Pokemon Gym / Evolution * Wild Pokemon Battle! * Wild Pokemon Battle! * Victory Road * Dialga / Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar * Team Galactic Battle * Route 209 Metal Gear * Encounter * Theme of Tara * Snake Eater - Instrumental *MGS4 ~ Theme of Love - Smash Bros. Brawl Version * Cavern Fire Emblem * Fire Emblem Theme * Shadow Dragon Medley * With Mila's Divine Protection * Preparing to Advance * Winning Road - Roy's Hope * Attack Mother * Snowman * Humoresque of a Little Dog * Porky's Theme * Unfounded Revenge / Smashing Song of Praise * You Call this a Utopia?! Wario * WarioWare Inc. * WarioWare Inc. Medley * Mona Pizza's Theme * Mike's Song * Ashley's Song Animal Crossing * Title * Go K.K. Rider! * 2:00am * The Roost * Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store Kid Icarus * Title * Skyworld * Kid Icarus Original Medley NES * NES Medley * Gyromite * Chill * Clu Clu Land * Balloon Trip * Ice Climber * Shin Onigashima * Title * Tetris Type A * Tetris Type B *Tunnel Scene Other *Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day (SSBB) * Opening Theme * Charge! * Power-Up Music * Douchuumen * Electroplankton * Flat Zone 2 * Mario Tennis / Mario Golf * Lip's Theme * Marionation Gear * Title * Golden Forest * Mii Channel * Wii Shop Channel * Battle Scene / Final Boss * Shaberu! DS Cooking Navi Other Songs Super Smash Bros *Menu (Melee) *Battlefield (Melee) *Multi-Man Melee (Melee) *Final Destination (Melee) *Giga Bowser (Melee) Super Mario Bros *Main Theme (Super Mario 64) Donkey Kong *25m (Donkey Kong) *DK Jungle 1 Theme (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) Legend of Zelda *Gerudo Valley (Ocarina of Time) *Termina Field (Majora's Mask) *Dragon Roost Island (The Wind Waker) *The Great Sea (The Wind Waker) *Main Theme (Twilight Princess) *Hidden Village (Twilight Princess) *Midna's Lament (Twilight Princess) Metroid *Vs. Parasite Queen (Metroid Prime) *Vs. Meta Ridley (Metroid Prime) *Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2) Kirby *Checker Knights (Kirby Air Ride) *Frozen Hillside (Kirby Air Ride) Star Fox *Star Wolf (Star Fox Assault) *Space Battleground (Star Fox Assault) *Break Through the Ice (Star Fox Assault) Sonic *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Scrap Brain Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic 2) *Angel Island Zone (Sonic 3) *Sonic Boom (Sonic CD) *Super Sonic Racing (Sonic R) *Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure) *Live & Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) *Sonic Heroes Main Theme (Sonic Heroes *Right There, Ride On (Sonic Rush) *Seven Rings in Hand (Sonic and the Secret Rings) Pikmin * Ai no Uta - Japanese * Ai no Uta - French * Tane no Uta * Main Theme *Stage Clear / Title (Pikmin) Metal Gear *Yell "Dead Cell" (Metal Gear Solid 2) *Battle in the Base (Metal Gear Solid 3) *Theme of Solid Snake (Metal Gear 2) *Calling to the Night (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) Fire Emblem *Against the Dark Knight (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) *Crimean Army Sortie (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) *Victory is Near (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) *Power-Hungry Fool (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) *Ike's Theme (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wario *WarioWare Inc. Microgames Themes (WarioWare) Animal Crossing *K.K. Cruisin' (Animal Crossing) *K.K. Western (Animal Crossing) *Rockin' K.K. (Animal Crossing) *K.K. Gumbo (Animal Crossing) *DJ K.K. (Animal Crossing) *K.K. Condor (Animal Crossing) From Melee Temple Yoshi's Island Super Mario Bros 3 Jungle Japes DK Rap / Kongo Jungle Mother Mother 2 Venom Green Greens Fountain of Dreams Pokemon Stadium Pokemon Gold / Silver Battle Theme Rainbow Cruise Poke Floats Big Blue Brinstar Brinstar Depths Princess Peach's Castle Corneria Mute City Icicle Mountain Mach Rider Dr. Mario Other * Excite Truck